malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Scara Bandaris
Scara Bandaris or Scabandari Bloodeye, also known as Father Shadow, was originally a Tiste Edur. He was a Soletaken Eleint. Scabandari was described, in his Tiste Edur form as having skin the shade of hammered iron, long grey hair, a gaunt, aquiline face with hard, and close-set eyes. He had a broad, downturned mouth with no hint of laugh lines, and a high, unlined brow marked by livid white diagonal scars across his otherwise dusky skin.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.20 He was a head or more shorter than the Tiste Andii, Silchas Ruin.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.21 In his Eleint (dragon) form, he was said to have vast, iron-hued wings and ice-blue eyes.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.19 Scabandari wore a leather harness bearing his two-handed sword, a brace of long-knives at his hip, and a sorcerous, shadow-etched dagger concealed in his left boot. Hanging from his shoulders was a scaled cape made from the skin of a K'Chain Che'Malle Matron.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.20-22 In Midnight Tides Shortly after the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn, Scabandari and Silchas Ruin invaded the Malazan world with an army of two hundred thousand Tiste Edur and four hundred thousand Tiste Andii. They passed through a violent rent into northern Lether where they faced a K'Chain Che'Malle army of sixty thousand K'ell Hunters and four K'Chain Nah'ruk Skykeeps. Scabandari and Silchas used the warrens of Starvald Demelain, Kurald Emurlahn, and Kurald Galain while in their Soletaken forms to knock the skykeeps out of the sky. The Tiste Edur commander held his troops back while Silchas' Andii perished in great numbers before the K'ell Hunters.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.19-20 After defeating the K'Chain Che'Malle, Ruin bestowed Scabandari with the name 'Bloodeye' for the blood that stained his vision. He also claimed that Scabandari had riven Kurald Emurlahn with his own hand. Scabandari responded by betraying the Andii, stabbing Ruin in the back with a shadow-etched dagger and imprisoning him in an Azath House. The survivors of Ruin's army were slain as Scabandari made plans to conquer the Malazan world.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.21-23 The Tiste Edur leader thought Ruin the last of Mother Dark's sons. Anomander Rake had cut ties with his kin and vanished while Scabandari claimed to have secretly been the hand that caused Andarist to surrender his power in grief. Unbeknownst to him, Rake had reached the Malazan world before him and was amongst the world's earlier Andii settlers.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.23 Scabandari's arrival and treachery were witnessed by Gothos and Mael. Mael made an alliance with Kilmandaros to slay Scabandari and scatter his army.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.24-25 Kilmandaros eventually tracked down the Tiste Edur commander and shattered his skull.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.118 Meanwhile, Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu captured his daughter, Sheltatha Lore, and planned to inter her alongside Ruin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.231 The true story of Scabandari's treachery was lost or obscured in Tiste Edur tradition. Naming him Father Shadow, his people elevated him to godhood and recast Silchas Ruin as 'the Betrayer' who had "sought to murder Father Shadow at their very moment of triumph."Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.106/118 Father Shadow had been able to overcome and bury Brother Dark much as he captured and imprisoned Brother Light on the distant moon.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.111 Father Shadow's true fate was secret knowledge passed down among the Tiste Edur widows. Uruth Sengar revealed the truth to her son, Fear, and sent him to the Kaschan Trench with his brothers, Trull and Rhulad. There, they discovered Scabandari's Eleint skeleton. Fear revealed that Scabandari's defeat of the K'Chain Che'Malle had driven the dying race to seek vengeance on the Tiste, and they sent their Kaschan sorcery into Kurald Galain like an all-consuming plague. The gates between the warren of Darkness and the other realms were sealed while Mother Dark was driven into the Abyss. She would eventually be consumed there along with Light, Dark, and Shadow, leading to the end of existence. The Elder Gods and Eleint were outraged and tracked down Scabandari and murdered his corporeal body. Then his spirit was caged within a prison of eternal pain. The Tiste Edur Warlock King, Hannan Mosag, also knew the truth and sought to avenge his god.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3 US SFBC p.116-119 The Warlock King's plans ultimately fell to the wayside as the Crippled God elevated the more pliable Rhulad to Hannan Mosag's place. After the Edur conquered Letheras and Rhulad proclaimed himself emperor of the Letherii Empire, his brother, Fear, left his side to begin his own quest to find Father Shadow and free the Edur from the Crippled God's influence.Midnight Tides/Chapter 6, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.762 In The Bonehunters The imprisoned Eleint, Ampelas, Eloth, and Kalse, discussed the rivalry between their kind and the Soletaken Eleint with Cotillion. When Cotillion brought up Scabandari Bloodeye, the Eleint were surprised he was familiar with the name. Cotillion asked if that was because they had killed him so long ago. Kalse denied Cotillion's theory and revealed that Scabandari's soul remained alive, but in torment. The one who shattered his skull and so destroyed his body had no allegiance to the Eleint or anyone but herself.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.77-78 Eloth went on to reveal that Scabandari had murdered the royal line of the Edur, spilled draconean blood in the heart of Kurald Emurlahn, and opened the first fatal wound that led to the Warren's demise.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.78 In Reaper's Gale Scara Bandaris was killed by Kilmandaros after the Sundering of Kurald Emurlahn and his soul was sealed by Gothos in a Finnest.Reaper's Gale, Prologue Silchas Ruin used Scabandari's Finnest, a dagger which was in Ulshun Pral's possession, to stab Kettle, creating an Azath House in the Refugium.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 23 In Forge of Darkness Long before the events of the Malazan Book of the Fallen, Scara was a Tiste captain and cohort commander in Urusander's Legion in Kurald Galain and good friend of Silchas Ruin. His detachment escorted twenty-five Jheleck child Hostages to Kharkanas as part of the treaty requirements of the Jheleck War.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.163 While he was away from the rest of his command they became involved with Hunn Raal's plans against the Deniers. When Scara returned and discovered his soldiers' involvement in the violence he rebuked them and fellow captains Hallyd Bahann and Tathe Lorat. He resigned his commission and invited any volunteers to accompany him to Sedis Hold.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.646 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references es:Scara Bandaris de:Scara Bandaris Category:Males Category:Tiste Edur Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:Elder Gods Category:Urusander's Legion